cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Tehlana
Tehlana is a planet in the Usake system. Tehlana is the second planet colonized by the Ashkathi Union, and its name means "garden" in Gaale. As such, it is usually called the Garden World. Geography Tehlana is the largest of the Ashkathi Union's colony worlds, second only to Larine itself in size. Its twin continents, Saka-bora and Mura-bora, are on opposite sides of a great sea, the Great Garden Sea. Saka and Mura's western and eastern shores, respectively, are bordered by the Star Chain, a giant archepelago between the other sea of the two continents. Tehlana is a relatively new planet, geologically-speaking. The two continents are rigid and covered with jagged mountains and vast canyons. Climate Tehlana's climate is warm compared to that of Earth. Tehlana averages around 76 degrees Fahrenheit / 24 degrees Celsius, with summers reaching scorching temperatures around 105 degrees Fahrenheit / 40 degrees Celsius, and winters rarely drop below freezing, usually getting to just 53 degrees Fahrenheit / 11 degrees Celsius. Rainfall is common, and thunderstorms are a daily occurrence. Snow is an absolute rarity, however, except on the tallest mountains. Biology Unlike both Larine and Salorin, Tehlana is rich in life, both plant and animal, and both land and sea. Plant life Throughout Tehlana, tropical rainforests dot the landscape. Ashkathi scientists estimate over 500 thousand species of plants in the forests alone, only 40,000 of which have been catalogued by science. Indeed, Tehlana did not get its name of Garden World for no reason. Some of the most striking examples of Tehlanan plantlife are the toothleaves. The "kuka-kantatu", or "common tooth-leaf", is the most well-known of these. Since it lives in swampy coastal areas, it supplements its diet with flesh. When an unsuspecting animal finds its way into the trap on the ground, it is snapped up and digested. Another well-known Tehlanan plant is the kipu-faluke, or pearl tree. It is a flowering tree that bears a round, pearly, juicy fruit every spring. The kipu fruit is often cultivated by hungry Ashkathi, and is sold as trading materials to other nations. Animal life The majority of large animal life on Tehlana are collectively known as kakaandar, "stone-hunters". Called such because of their prominent rock-hard beaks and their tendency to live in rocky areas, they are told apart from other Tehlanan wildlife by their wild plumage and beaks. The most dangerous kakaanda is the musu-kanda. A wild beast bigger than a tiger, they are also called "garden griffins". The top predators on Tehlana, they mostly prey on a smaller species of kakaandar known as a su-ralia, a brown, unassuming kakaanda with a thick snout for eating fruit. However, they are known to attack Ashkathi from time to time. The sea also houses diverse life, mostly in the form of aquatic kakaandar, but another common sight in Tehlanan seas are known as dantiiki, or "snoutlings". They are grey fishlike animals with long snouts that they use to sense their food in the water. Ever since the Ashkathi arrived on Tehlana, Larinian torra have lived on the planet as well. However, due to the established niche of the native Tehlanan daka-kanda, a vicious aquatic kakaanda, the torra has not gained much ground on Tehlana. Demographics Baane is the largest settlement on Tehlana, with 70% of its population, near the direct center of the Great Garden Sea. However, many research outposts have been set up on the coastlines to study animals nearby the sea. Satellites Tehlana only has one moon, the Shining One. It is large and glistens in the night sky. Category:Ashkathi Union Category:Planets Category:Ashkathi Planets